The variety ‘HW610’, developed by Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada Canada at Harrow, Ontario. The variety has been described by Hunter et al., HortScience, Vol. 37(1):227-229. February 2002. It will be marketed under the brand name AC HARROW CRISP.